The Ice Princess
by I.Bellesa
Summary: Hinata is married off to the prince of another kingdom, and a man she doesn't particularly care for. However, she is the only one who sees his flawed side, and in a foreign country is left without allies, until the most unlikely appears. HitsugayaxHinata
1. Meeting

_**AN:**__So at first this just started off as a challenge from a friend, but that eventually changed into me actually loving this couple. Anyways, I've read a few stories of the two (not necessarily together since sadly not enough people love this couple), and thought it'll be cool if I don't do the usual, so Hitsugaya is alive in this…_

_Isamu by the way means "Bravery" and if you have not noticed, I made him Hitsugaya's relative, so I might be calling him Toushiro a bit more often then most._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Naruto or Bleach or even its characters, though I wished I did._

Dressing up was not something the Hyuuga heiress found enjoyable. It wasn't the act itself she disliked, but rather the implications. She was a Hyuuga, and therefore a warrior, so _dressing up_ was unheard of unless it was meant to show off one's wealth and status. Hyuugas were known worldwide so showing off their status was unnecessary, unless in the presence of a superior they were trying to impress. Nobility as high as Hyuugas had few superiors, except of course for royalty.

She was of course in the know of exactly who Isamu Hitsugaya was, but she never would've expected to see him here in her family's compound. The prince from the Ice country was well known and loved throughout the nations, and it was said that all his subjects revered him. Yet his endless list of good deeds made her no less anxious of leaving the safety of her room to greet him. Not when he was here looking for a bride, and she was a candidate.

"You'll be fine," Haranu reassured as she finished wrapping her cousin's hair into a perfect bun. Silver beads were weaved in and looked like stars in her midnight blue hair. Much to her dismay, her bangs had been pulled back, revealing the perfect face of the beautiful maiden. "I'm sure Isamu-sama will love you upon sight."

Hinata nodded as she stood up timidly and cautiously, afraid of possibly ripping the gorgeous lavender kimono Sakura had given her. She loved it for the pink flowers that shared the same name as her friend, reminding her so dearly of her. The sash was gold and was pulled tight so that it may better reveal her curves. She knew what Haranu said could be true for she looked incredibly stunning tonight; however that was what she feared.

If Isamu were to choose her for his wife, she would be expected to pack her things and leave for Aurora where she would live as the princess of the Ice country. To most of the girls who lived in Konoha, this would be a dream come true, but for Hinata, it meant the end of everything. Her whole life she had spent trying to reach the expectations of her family and village, and only recently has she been recognized. To suddenly be taken away from this life of love and happiness would truly and honestly be hell.

She entered the dinning hall, and all eyes focused on her. Her painted pink lips were parted slightly, just like how she was taught was _"proper",_ and she walked each step as though she were dancing, despite the uncomfortable sandals. A natural blush tainted her cheeks, but looked intentional, which only made the Hyuuga heiress look even more beautiful. Had this been any other day for any other occasion, she may have enjoyed this, for she truly felt like a princess, one of the most beautiful kinds. If Naruto could only see her now…

"Lord Isamu is this way," Hanabi said as she walked up to the cousins. She too wore more regal clothing than the rest of the family; however the green curse mark was clearly placed on her forehead. It almost hurt Hinata to look at her sister now that she had been labelled a _"slave"_, but it hurt her to look at all who had…which was everyone but herself, her father and the Elders.

She followed the younger girl gracefully, knowing that who she would meet would be one of the most powerful men in the world. The very thought would've made her faint had he come less than a year ago, but Neji, Shino and Kiba had purposefully worked on her self esteem when they learned she had become a candidate for the prince. She hoped one could stay by her and hold her hand, if only for reassurance.

Almost like an answer to her prayers, she found the young prince not with her father, but rather her beloved cousin. His clothing was second only to her own, surpassing even the young Hanabi, and his hair was pulled back in a tail for the first time in awhile. He too had the green mark on his forehead, but it no longer meant anything. Being the favourite member and unofficial leader of the clan, the Elders knew to use the curse against him would cause a mutiny; more blood would be shed than even the Uchiha massacre.

"Ah, you must Hinata," the honey sweet voice of the twenty-three year old man announced and the girl turned her focus onto the man. A smile covered his face, his long white hair kept back in a tail. His skin was well tanned, unlike the ivory complexion of his could-be wife, and contrasted nicely against the white kimono he wore. The designs were also lightly coloured and hard to see, but complex and rich nonetheless. He was able to show off his wealth in even the most subtle ways.

"My Lord," she bowed in return, trying to keep herself from blushing any more than she already was. Neji noticed her discomfort and came to her side inconspicuously and held out his arm so that she may lean on him. The prince took no notice.

"Please, just call me Isamu," he smiled as he opened his eyes for the first time. A deep violet they were and so unbelievably beautiful, she wondered just how many women he had swarming over him. So may have as well, had she not seen a glint of hatred behind them.

It was so small, so well hidden, she knew no one would've noticed, not even the all seeing eyes of her cousin. Yet, being someone was grew up only knowing how to watch, and witnessing even the strongest men tear themselves apart, she distinguished it instantly; and she didn't like it. Her fear of being chosen soon turned into a fear of the man himself, as she could see his desire to corrupt and destroy her in the most horrible way. It was only a split second, but she saw it all, and she feared it.

"Would you excuse us?" Neji called suddenly, noticing the shallower breaths and increased grip of his cousin. "I would like to speak with Hinata. I'll return her to you in a minute, Isamu."

Isamu watched as the cousins walked away, arms locked together, their entourage following closely behind. A smile crept to his lips once more, despite his best efforts to suppress it. He could tell she had seen right through him, right to his very core, just as he had seen through her and watched as her fear invaded her. It pleased him.

_Interesting, _he thought as he watched her look at him from the corner of her eyes. She was someone Toushiro would get along with quite well, and who was he to choose someone his cute nephew wouldn't like?

Besides, wasn't being able to see the true colours of someone said to be a sure sign of _love?_

_**AN: **__Okay, um, Hitsugaya didn't come in this one, but he will next time I promise. Please tell me how it is, criticism always leads to improvement._


	2. Key Lime Pie

_**AN: **So, second chapter's up, I guess. Takeshi is Hitsugaya's father's name by the way, in case I haven't made that clear yet. Kind of peaceful in a way, nothing really going on, just showing what his life is like before he returns home and meets Hinata._

**_KoreanGal5: _**_Isamu was looking for a wife, sorry if I didn't make that clear enough. And thank you, I read your story, would've reviewed but I got kicked off a bit earlier than I hoped. I promise I will however, I really liked it._

A young 15 year old boy complained to himself as he beat the egg yolks until they were thick and a light yellow before adding the sweetened condensed milk. He wasn't a big fan of sweets, but since his family owning a confectionery, he often found himself making deserts when his mother was sickly. Today was a great example.

Key lime pie was the order, and he was the confectioner, so he slaved away with the ingredients. He almost missed his time in Aurora, when he was known for his combat skills rather than his cooking skills, but one can only spend so much time with someone like Isamu…not that that was his only reason for moving. He moved in only after he heard his birth mother had caught a severe illness. She was fine on some days, almost coming off as perfectly healthy, but those days were becoming rarer and rarer as time went by. He feared for her life, truly and deeply, and that was why he put up with doing something he hated in a country he hated, all for someone he loved.

Returning to reality, he poured in ¼ cup of key lime juice and started to mix the ingredients together once more until incorporated before pouring in another ¼ cup of juice and 2 teaspoons of zest. As he mixed for a bit longer, making sure not to over mix it once more, he was reminded of how much easier it was to train with a sword than work the kitchen. At least he didn't have to memorize complicated combinations and worry about overdoing or under doing things. With a sword, he could simply improvise and still come out the winner.

After he finally finished making the filling, he poured it into the crust shell and placed it into the oven at 350F. There, he wouldn't have to worry about it for another 12 minutes.

With 12 minutes to spare, he decided to visit his mother and see how she was doing. He pulled off the hairnet as he walked out the kitchen doors and stuffed it in the apron pocket as not to lose it. His white hair went wild without the net keeping it down and he frowned as he ran his fingers through it in a sad attempt to tame it.

When he entered the room, he found his mother awake, which immediately calmed his nerves. His thinking was drastic, he knew, but he couldn't help but worry that she might die at any given moment, she just looked so frail, so opposite to the usual fiery woman he called "mom".

"Lord Hitsugaya?" his mother called weakly as she saw him enter. A frown pierced the boy's lips as he pushed the dark indigo bangs out of her eyes. He couldn't stand being the splitting image of his father, not when she mistook him for the man every day. It hurt him to tell her that he died awhile back…

"It's rude to call your own son by his last name," he said in grim humour. His mother smiled as she reached out her hand to stroke his cheek. He held onto her hand, feeling how thin her small fingers where. _Just skin and bones…_

"Toushiro…" she said his name as though testing it for the first time. He tried to smile back at her as he looked into her deep brown eyes. The one difference between his father and him were the eyes; while Takeshi's eyes were violet, his were teal. They came from his grandfather on his mother's side, and however beautiful they may be, he couldn't help but desire the brown ones of his mother. At least then he would have similar features to her. "How's business?"

He sighed as he stood once more and ran his fingers through his hair for a second time in less than 5 minutes. He excused himself, giving her a peek on the cheek before leaving. One must always hover over the oven to watch the pastries so that it would come out perfectly. He really hated working in the kitchen…

He was slightly surprised to find the man waiting for him when he came down the stairs. He knew the man, and he was almost positive he didn't walk for a week just to get a desert…

"What do you want Juro?" he asked, not even bothering to hide the distaste in his voice as he pulled out the hairnet once more and put it on. "Isamu suddenly got a sweet tooth?"

"You know I'm not here for that." The man said as he pulled out an envelope and placed it on the countertop. "I was sent to deliver this to you; I hope you read it at the very least seeing the pains I had to go through to give it to you."

He stared at the envelope without a word for several minutes, torn between a desire to rip it open and read it and just plain rip it. But then again, he's been having mixed feelings about everything since that time with Isamu…

"I'm not rejoining the militia," he sighed just as the timer went off. He blankly looked behind him before picking himself off the counter and walking over to the oven to take out the pie. "Want to do me a favour and deliver this?" He packaged the pie before handing it to the man opposite him. He scribbled an address down on a sheet of paper, ripped off the end and handing that too to the man. Juro stared at the boy strangely; he had been expecting him to continue with his protests, not to ask for a favour. But then again, Toushiro Hitsugaya was known for being unpredictable.

"You're wasting your talent," Juro commented as he took the packaged pie. "You're our country's sure sign of strength, if you were to return I'm sure we could send someone to look after her. The most elite captains would be a small price to pay for your return."

"And who would be willing to substitute for me?" Toushiro demanded, sure that he won with that last comment.

"For one, I would," Juro smirked, knowing he had him beat as he left just then so that no other comment could be made.

Juro walked down the corrupt streets of the rain filled city, wondering what kept the boy from moving his mother to the Ice country. That would solve all their problems, and he was sure they had better medics than the Rain country.

He stopped at the mentioned address and knocked. A young girl around the age of ten years answered and they exchanged pie and money without a word. It left Juro feeling upset, in _his_ country, no one would dream of doing such a thing.

"Juro!" Toushiro called suddenly and the thirty-something year old looked up to see him running towards him, no longer in an apron but rather his shinobi clothing, his headband fastened tightly around his left thigh, his long sword strapped to his back. "I'm taking you up on that offer. Take good care of her!"

The man didn't know what to think as he witnessed the boy running off at his world renowned speed. He guessed he should be glad that he was able to convince someone as stubborn as Toushiro Hitsugaya to do what he claimed he never would, but he wasn't expecting it and had no desire to behind in this foreign country.

But of all the things that bothered him, he couldn't stand hearing the hate and panic in his idol's voice. It made him wonder what exactly he delivered to the boy.

Not that he'll ever find out, seeing as how he had torn the paper to shreds.

_**An: **I'll have them meet up maybe next chapter or the one after that. Reviews help :)_


	3. Goodbye

_**AN:**__ Third chapter, I'll try to update weekly I guess, and more often than that on weeks I don't have huge projects due the next day._

_**strangebloke:**__ Yeah, I noticed as I reread them. It makes sense in my head, just need to get it across on paper I guess. Thanks for the advice, I'll try my hardest not to continue making the mistakes. As for the slow going, I'm glad you like it, because I'm dying to jump right into the main storyline but I don't want to make it go too quickly. _

_**Shay Leighton: **__Thank you for your advice as well, I'll try to prevent as many of those as possible; and yes, other Bleach characters will be present, though not necessarily by name. And not all will be alive either. For example, I plan on using Matsumoto, but she'll be a shinigami already, just not a lieutenant. Just try to bare with it as I try to fit as many in without making it too strange._

_**Disclaimer:**__If it's in either mangas/animes, it's not mine._

The day was going to come eventually, but Hinata never thought it would be so soon. She met the prince, got engaged and was now leaving for his country; all in less than a week. She had yet to collect her thoughts about al this, and now she was leaving behind the people who could help. And then there was her fear of her fiancé to consider; nothing was done to provoke her fear since their first encounter and she was starting to wonder whether it had simply been a figment of her imagination.

"Hyuuga-sama," one of the Aurora shinobis called and Hinata turned to see him bowing before her. She wasn't new to such treatment, but it felt strange receiving it from men other than her cousins. "We'll be ready to depart in an hour."

"Thank you," the girl acknowledged, dismissing the man. If there was one thing they all had in common, it was how they all had long hair. She figured it was a small protection against the cold and was glad se took Ino's advice and grew out her hair.

A sigh left her lips as soon as she was sure she was alone. It was still too early for any of her friends to be up and Neji had spent the night at Shikamaru's, and though she accepted not being able to see any of them one last time, it still pained her. She had so much to say, so since she couldn't say it in person she wrote it down in her journal. She would leave it behind; someone would find it eventually, most likely Neji or Hanabi, and they would get their adieus. The only one who wouldn't get any would be her, but she wouldn't let that bother her. They had done enough for her…

"Hyuuga-sama," a shinobi called, almost an hour later. Hinata looked up from the journal before her to stare at the man. He bowed low enough that his forehead touched the floor, reminding her of the time Neji did so as he apologized after the chuunin exams. It was a memory she didn't enjoy reliving. "We'll be leaving in five minutes."

"I see," she sighed as she shut the book and stood, gracefully of course. She hadn't enough time to write everything she planned, but it would have to suffice. She gathered her last few things; a stuffed animal she received from her sister, a photograph of the original rookie nine (Sasuke included) and her kunoichi garb. She would probably never wear it again, but it would bring memories. That and she couldn't imagine going anywhere without it.

As she made her way to the carriage, she stopped by Hanabi's room. The younger sister was sound asleep and looked too content for Hinata to even dare waking her, no matter the circumstances. She peeked the girl on the forehead before leaving, whispering her goodbyes in her ear. It brought a smile to hear the younger girl whisper her name in return.

As soon as she left the compound, she was greeted by her fiancé. He smiled, closing his violet eyes as he did so, but not before she caught a glimpse of an emotion. Which emotion it was, she wasn't sure; it went by too quickly for her to register it, but it made her uneasy nonetheless.

"There's someone here to see you," he announced as he reopened his eyes. Only kindness could be seen in them now, but Hinata's unease wouldn't leave so soon. "I'll give you a few minutes, but try to keep it brief; Aurora's not as close as I would like."

She nodded and as she made her way to the visitor, her mind ran through the possibilities of who it might be. She figured it was either her father or one of the Elders coming to remind her how proud they were and to not "mess it up now".

"The books say I should be feeling happy for you," a voice called, proving her theory wrong as Hinata looked up to see Sai perched on a branch. Hiashi would be furious if he found out someone dared climb _his_ tree, the one he and his brother planted together when they were just boys. "But instead of feeling happy, I'm upset that you're leaving. Maybe Naruto's right and I should stop reading those self help books, they're confusing."

Hinata didn't know what to do other than smile at the boy as he dropped down in front of her. She would've run up to him and hugged him had she not been the time to faint at the slightest touch. If there was one thing to love about Sai, it was his blunt honesty. She had had enough of the monotonous "I'm happy for you", all without a single "I'll miss you".

"Y-you didn't have to c-come," she said, unable to voice her thoughts clearly.

"Don't worry about it," he smiled, almost sincerely. That was one thing he still needed to work on. "I just happened to walk by your compound as I made my way to the Hokage tower and decided to stop by. You had nothing to do with my waking."

Okay, so maybe Sai's bluntness had a downside, but he was just trying to be nice. He just didn't know how…

"Hinata!" Isamu called as he came around the bend. "What's taking so long? We're all ready to leave."

"That's your fiancé?" Sai questioned as he examined the prince. "I guess he's attractive, but older than I would've expected."

Isamu gave him a strange look; that was probably the first time anyone had dared speak of him in his presence, and he didn't even look ashamed of doing so!

"I should get going anyways," Sai smiled. "Tsunade has a recon mission for me and I've dodged her long enough." He paused only to take out a scroll and place it in her hand. "Keep that and don't write anything on it."

"What did he give you?" Isamu asked curiously as he led Hinata back to the carriage, his hand on her waist. His touch sent shivers through her body; cold, fearful shivers.

"A-a b-blank scroll," she answered, having to force the words out of her mouth. It had always been hard for her to speak her thoughts aloud, but it seemed impossible around _him._

"Strange kid," the prince muttered innocently enough as he took one last look where Sai once stood. "I think I might miss this place one day."

"W-what do you m-mean?" his fiancé questioned as she stepped into the carriage after him.

"Well, for now I have you to remind me," he smirked as he took her hand and lightly brushed the ring he gave her. "My very own Ice Princess."

It was something in the way he said it that made the term more fearful than sweet.

_**AN: **__Sorry if I didn't portray Sai as perfectly as I could, but I tried, and that's what counts, right?_


	4. Guards

_**AN: **__I finally found out how to reply to reviews, so I'm not as big an idiot as I was five seconds ago, yay me! Anyways, I'm glad someone liked my Sai, I was so freaking scared I messed up his personality. He's just too awesome for me *shoot*. Anyways, as I promised, here's the next chapter. Thank you everyone who's reviewed and favourited, and finally you'll get a proper reply._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing._

When Isamu finally made it to his office, he was shocked and angry to find his endless stacks of paperwork in the strangest of places. Like the ones on the walls, and the ones hanging from the ceiling, and, horrifyingly enough, in the fireplace. It was almost enough to send him into an enraged fit; whoever vandalized his office was going to pay severely. Having just finished returning from a weeklong journey with the most antisocial girl in the world didn't help his mood either.

His mind was running through the possible culprits when his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Kiria's cries from the other side of the door. The only thing keeping him from venting all his anger out on the man was their close friendship, and the replying voice, meaning Kiria wasn't only doing it out of sheer stupidity. It was probably another protestor; a noble angry that he had not chosen their daughter, or that he had chosen a girl from a country they had just made peace with. Then again, as great a person Kiria, he was unbelievably lazy and didn't enjoy raising his voice expect around those he desired to show off his stature, and there was only one person in question he _needed_ to do so around…

He opened his door too quickly. He should've waited to collect himself before coming face to face with what could either be his greatest ally or worst enemy. He shouldn't have let the _brat_ know how desperately he needed him for his plan to work, how much the boy could manipulate him, how easily he could break him and all his plans. He realized his mistake a moment too late; however the boy seemed too angry to notice. It was a small blessing, but a reassurance that the gods were on his side.

"Let him in," Isamu announced as he stared into the teal eyes of his visitor. Kiria nodded; too surprised by his friend's uncharacteristic actions to do so grudgingly. The boy on the other hand entered without acknowledgement. "Were you the one who did this?"

"Glad to know you haven't rusted," came the reply. No emotion came with the statement; none but suppressed anger. A smile crept to Isamu's lips despite his mood.

"Paperwork is hard enough without having to scrape it off the walls and ceiling," Isamu said as he made his way to his desk chair. He sat only to find it frozen stiff, most likely another one of the boy's tricks.

"I don't plan on taking any jobs that require such work," he growled, and Isamu knew he was barely holding back his temper.

"It's been awhile Shiro-chan," he said, using the dreaded pet name he made for the boy. "How have you been?"

"Cut the crap; you know what I'm here for!" he cursed, raising his voice to just below a yell. Good old Toshiro, always losing to his short temper. "What do you mean you're cutting my funds? That's the only thing paying for mother's medical bills!"

"You were given a three month pension, and it's already been double that," the man replied casually as he leaned back on his chair, trying his hardest not to show his discomfort. That brat always found a way to ruin his day. "I can't waste my country's funds on unemployed shinobis."

"It's not a _waste_, it's saving a life!" the boy retorted, this time not holding back on the volume. "How could you be so cruel? She's family!"

"No Toshiro, you're family!" Isamu returned, raising his voice so that he appeared to be losing his temper. Quite the contrary; he was enjoying every minute of this. "She was Takeshi's mistress! That's not family. That's a disgrace!"

He watched the fire burn behind his nephew's eyes and he knew he won. Toshiro was demanding and he could be hot headed, but he wasn't an idiot. Insulting his employer wouldn't get him anywhere, so instead…

"What do you want me to do?" he sighed, giving in completely. "It's an S-ranked mission only I can do isn't it?"

"Something similar," his smile only grew with every word. "You see, it's about my fiancée…"

A shiver ran down Hinata's back as the cold air wrapped around her petite frame. When she first saw the ice castle, al she could think about was how beautiful and majestic it looked; now all her mind thought about was how cold it was. She had first thought the ice hallways were just for show, but now she was starting to wonder whether it was real…

"You'll get used to it," the man escorting her said as he watched her wrap her arms around her. "The rooms aren't nearly as cold as the halls either; we coat them in ice as a form of defence." Hinata's interest perked at the mention of the castle's unique defences. The man smiled, clearly pleased to be able to show off his knowledge to the new princess. "The ice makes it hard to keep your footing unless you're walking slowly or have been practicing for awhile. Invaders usually haven't stayed in the castle long enough to get the hang of it and they don't tend to enjoy taking things slowly, so they'll clearly use their chakra. Now the ice is similar to shinobi insects in the sense that it eats at chakra, so the slightest use of it could leave you dry. Our shinobis have trained in combat without using chakra, so we are also better at fighting in such conditions."

Hinata looked at the ice at her feet in a new light. Who would have thought it could be so amazing? The desire to use her Byakugan to be witness to such impressive chakra networks was almost overpowering, but she held it down. She wouldn't want to faint after arriving; especially not after she had just been warned.

"This is your room," the man announced as he opened the large white doors leading to a large, nicely decorated off white room. A large king sized bed was the centerpiece where two men who looked unbelievably alike sat, one on the bed itself, the other by his feet. They both had long black hair and dark skin, and the only difference in appearance she could find were the burn marks on the left side of the man seated on the floor. A woman a few years older than the men leaned against the vanity table; they all seemed to be waiting for her.

"Hyuuga-sama," the woman acknowledged once the escort left. She, like everyone Hinata met from the country so far, kept her brown unmanageable curls long so that it covered the majority of her back. She had probably been gorgeous in her prime, but her prime was not now. "My name is Ogata, Rode, and these are my comrades Ninshi Shun and Tsubasa. The four of us have been assigned your guards from now onwards."

"T-there's four of you?" Hinata hesitated, not sure whether or not it was a good idea to point out her mistake. In title the country may belong to her, but inside she felt like nothing more than a visitor; an outsider.

"Don't fret; we're Numbers, similar to what you Konoha shinobi call A.N.B.U," Rode replied innocently, not quite catching what her princess was asking.

"I think she meant _'where's the fourth?'_" the man on the bed stated, catching her look. "I'm Shun," he added, answering the unasked question. "As for the captain, he'll be here when he gets here. Hitsugaya-sama should be informing him of his new position any minute now."

It took five minutes for him to come, this said captain, and in that interval no one spoke a word to her, while Tsubasa didn't seem to speak at all. His gold eyes rested on her the whole time, innocent curiosity taking in everything she did. It made her uncomfortable, though unthreatened. She wondered if the captain felt the same way when she gave him similar treatment.

The Ice country's _Numbers_ were well known and if what rumours said were true, then Rode's summary was an understatement. These _Numbers_ came in groups of four and each group was said to be equivalent to the strength of a Kage; it was the country's way of making up for not having a Kage. Though, as great as the _Numbers_ were, there were very few of them, only two dozen. The six captains of the _Numbers_ were supposed to be demons while fighting and were by far the greatest of this country's shinobi, so it only made sense that they were well aged.

Yet the _captain_ of this squad was different from anything she would've imagined. He simply looked unfit to carry such a title; his garb slightly loose as though they had none in his size, his sword strapped to his back so that it wouldn't drag against the floor, and if anything he looked younger than her!

"I've been assigned captain of your guard," he announced as he stared her in the eyes, have to incline his head ever so slightly to do so. "I'm Hitsugaya, Toshiro, welcome to the Ice country."

_**AN: **__Okay, so they met, finally. Hope you liked the chapter, and just a heads up; they're not exactly going to like each other right away, so don't expect any major developments in their relationship now that they know who the other is._


End file.
